


My Pup is Back Again

by minbinlove



Series: chris and his one-man band, if the band was porn [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbinlove/pseuds/minbinlove
Summary: Felix is sweet; sex with him is always gentle, soft, and Chris's fans often wondered if the two of them were something more based on their interactions.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: chris and his one-man band, if the band was porn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734889
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	My Pup is Back Again

**video title:** My Pup is Back Again  
 **duration:** 93 minutes  
 **preview one:** [ play ]

  
"I missed you...." Felix muttered as Chan's fingers trailed down his stomach.

"Hm?" Chan hummed, wondering if he sounded like he truly hadn't heard Felix, or if the man could tell that Chan just wanted him to repeat himself. It was so nice to hear that--

"I missed you so much." Felix said again. He raised his arms and beckoned Chan, and Chan couldn't say no to Felix's embrace. Felix held him softly-- lovingly, even. He kissed Chan's neck and Chan returned the favor, knowing fully well that Felix had dozens of sensitive spots on his chest. The way he cringed and giggled touched Chan's heart; he was very, very fond of Felix.

"I missed you." Chan told him, and Felix hummed softly. He rolled his hips up, and Chan took that as a hint to speed things up. He and Felix were already naked, which made Chan's quick motion of covering his fingers in lube and slipping them into Felix easy. Felix watched him the whole time, yet his body still reacted in a bit of shock when Chan suddenly slipped two fingers into him -- two, because he knew how much Felix could handle, knew how quick he could go despite how slowly the two often fucked. (Of the multiple videos he and Felix had done, they had only gone rough once.)

"I want to make you cum a lot today." Chan said, his free fingers tracing Felix's cock slowly. "Can I do that? Can you cum a few times for me today?"

"Please." Felix consented. Chan started to jerk Felix off slowly, admiring the way his chest rolled upward in response, the way his fingers twitched against his thighs. Felix was just so fascinating -- from the way he could cum despite such a slow pace, to the way he never took his eyes off of Chan. Any shame he felt painted his cheeks a pretty pink, but that wasn't often. He was never embarrassed around Chan, cameras rolling or not.

"Chris, I'm really close." Felix said, spreading his trembling legs. Chan hadn't set his speed any quicker, but he knew he was pressing into every sweet spot Felix had, with his mouth now trailing around Felix's chest, with Felix's hands playing with his hair, gripping softly when Chan hit two sweet spots at the same exact time. Chan picked up the pace a little bit, and Felix moaned _so_ sweetly, one leg hooking around the back of Chan's thigh. He held onto Chan's shoulders as he came, and he whimpered when Chan didn't stop right away, overstimulating him. Chan wondered, out loud, "How much can I take from you, baby? How quick can you cum again?"

"Oh God, oh my God," Felix whined, his legs kicking softly but hooking around Chan's body again quickly. Chan increased the speed of his hands again, and Felix gasped, his eyes filling with tears at the way Chan pushed his body. He locked eyes with Chan as he came again, only breaking as he pushed at Chan's chest, telling him, "No-- no more right now-- so sensitive--" and Chan stopped, took his hands off of Felix and kissed the tears off of his cheeks.

"You did good." Chan muttered, didn't know if the cameras would hear but didn't care either way. He kissed Felix gently, letting their lips linger in each other's embrace. "Thank you, baby."

Felix wrapped his arms around Chan's neck and smiled, "Let me take from you too, hm?"

**open comments?**  
> [ yes ] > no

chris!!!! you brought ANOTHER boy back!! haven't the last three films been people you've already fucked before?? wow.....

WHEN HE SAID HE MISSED YOU I CRIED Y'ALL ARE SO FUCKING CUTE

chris....are you dating this one? you're so sweet to him.... and you've posted with him five times now......

THAT WAS HOT AS FUCK????

if you like it, put a ring on it

only one preview for a video this long? you tease you teaseeee what are you hiding from us poor porn viewers !!! ;;


End file.
